


"Stargazing"//Ukraine x Russia // Countryhumans

by Rapheal1



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: 18+, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Ukraine, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Male Russia, Male Ukarine, Porn Without Plot, Top Russia, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapheal1/pseuds/Rapheal1
Summary: Dedicated to: @Panem#9309Let me just say, this isn't my kink. Uh, yeah so.Anywho.Yeah, me and Panem are no longer friends due to issues unrelated to this.Anyways, I love you my cuties!! Enjoy this story if it is your link! Mwah!
Relationships: Russia/Ukarine, Ukraine/Russia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	"Stargazing"//Ukraine x Russia // Countryhumans

Slender, blue and light yellow fingers came to gently grasp a water lily on the edge of the pond. The air was crisp, cool. It was a usual, peaceful winter's day. The fingers reached up and tied the stem to a rope, which held various other colored flowers.  
Ukraine had managed to grow them despite the temperature. And now he was sitting above the dock, his feet inches above the frigid water. Of course, he could've jumped in if he wanted. He's Russian, after all. Or, used to be.  
He felt happy either way, just breathing in contently and watching over his gardens and ponds.  
A beautiful flower I just plucked, The country mused. He took off his crown and ran his fingers over the soft petals stemming from his live ornaments. I just hope Russia's cold doesn't bother the rest of them. 

__________________________________

The stars shone in the pearly black sky. It reflected on the beautiful pond and touched the star gazing lilies on the shallow banks.  
Ukraine was still there, staring into the murky depths. He lazily swirled the water around and the newly grown flowers created a magnificent whirlpool that the country couldn't help but do every few seconds.  
The frogs stopped croaking in the distance and the crickets stopped singing. Ukraine noticed the water getting murkier and his shadow grow darker. He was so easily aware of his surroundings now.  
An erie calm was imposed on the clearing.  
He heard the heavy footsteps behind him and he immediately knew who it was. The hair on the back of his neck seemed to raise as a husky breath tickled his ear.  
"I like that new flower crown," The voice said. A hand gently caressed the Ukrainian's cheek and he tilted his head to meet the soft fingertips.  
"Russia, can I please have five minutes alone, to myself, please?" He sat up and drew his legs under him, looking into the eyes of the tall, muscular Russian.  
"I thought you liked me."  
"You are my brother.."  
Russia knelt down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "True love knows no bounds." His voice was heavily accented. It was smooth and rich, but it gave off an intimidating vibe.  
"This isn't true love." Ukraine had a pleading look in his eyes.  
"But it is." He smiled.  
"It isn't-" In a quick movement, Russia's hand was on his mouth. He felt his other hand behind his back, sliding under his blue hoodie. He brought his younger sibling on his lap and reached his hand around, clamping it firmly on his stomach. His other hand joined it.  
"Russia-"  
"Shh, just let it happen.." His voice drawled on slyly. He felt his hand down and slipped under his brother's waistline.  
Ukraine jerked against him when he gently touched the tip of his cock.  
"See, you like it."  
"I don't, I'm just sensitive.." He muttered. He leaned against Russia's back. "I don't love you."  
"But you do." His finger traced around his tip and pressed against the small slit at the very top.  
Ukraine's breath hitched. Russia could feel his heart beating against his chest.  
He brought his other hand up and pulled down Ukraine's pants. He slid down his boxers and gripped his dick, pulling it free.  
"Wow, I didn't know you were almost as big as me." He commented.  
Of course, Russia was obviously bigger than him.  
An erection started to form along the little country's shaft. His blue veins were becoming for visible.  
"See, I told you. You do love me." The Russian smirked next to his ear and began to trail his fingers up his length.  
"I'm sensitive," Ukraine reminded with a small whimper.  
Eventually Russia took his hands in his and pushed him down onto the dock. Ukraine's head leaned off the edge of it, his eyes on the pond.  
The dominant sibling, Russia, slid a hand between Ukraine's thighs. He pulled them open.  
The Ukrainian gasped, his fingers coming up to grasp the willow tree bark below him. He then felt Russia's pointer finger pushing against his entrance. And in one quick movement, he pushed past the ring of muscle and went in deep.  
His sibling under him cried out. He felt so weird. He felt Russia's finger poking around, pushing against his inner walls, prodding sensitive areas. He felt incredibly uncomfortable.  
"I can tell you are a virgin," Russia slammed his finger to the side, which caused him to cry out again. "Don't worry, I'm preparing you for the good part."  
Ukraine responded with a strangled whimper.  
His brother pulled his hips up to his lap and put his legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. He spread his ass-cheeks more and slid in a second finger.  
"Russia.."  
"Yes, love?"  
"It feels weird.."  
He made a scissor motion with his fingers and opened him up more. Then he went in with a third, and then a forth.  
Ukraine was a mess under him. He kept squirming around, letting out shaky exhales. Russia pushed his chest down with his hand. "And now you get your treat." He slid his fingers out and unbuckled his pants. He pulled his straining cock out and stuck a finger back in him, holding his entrance open.  
His brother started to stare up and down at his dick, which was impressive in size. It's girth was large, and he had a good length.  
He vaguely wondered how it would fit.  
"You like what you see?" He began rubbing the tip up against his gaping hole, and then he angled his hips forward.  
"R-Russia-"  
"Shh, I love you." He simply said. He lined himself up and jerked forward, pushing into him forcefully. Russia moaned under his breath. "So tight.."  
"N-No, No-" Ukraine grimaced, feeling like he might throw up. His body squeezed around his brother's size, trying to force him out. Small sparks of pain went up the little country's spine and he just let out a defeated sigh, leaning back down.  
"..Yes! Yes!" Russia moaned, his head lolling back. He rocked his hips back and forth and held onto his brother as the pond filled with obscene noises.  
Ukraine felt it was coming. He couldn't hold it any longer. He let out a moan and shuddered.  
"Aha! So you do love me!" He broke off into a pant, thrusting into him harder.  
Ukraine nodded, tears filling his eyes as utter bliss took over him. He wrapped his legs over his shoulder and tried pushing back against him.  
Russia pushed into him more and left hickeys on his chest. He thrusted into him at a steady pace, moaning his brother's name. He couldn't possibly begin to fathom how his father made such a beautiful lover for him.  
"A-Ah!"  
"Yes, moan for me!"  
"A..Ah..Ah-A-Ah!"  
Russia twitched and released, cum spilling out the edges. He slid out just as Ukraine came. It surrounded them, sticking to their inner thighs, creating a perfect balance.  
"I love you.." Russia trailed his fingers down his brother's chest when his panting subsided.  
"I love you too.."


End file.
